Li Mei
Li Mei is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. In Deadly Alliance, Li Mei has a very open pink and purple shirt. Along with matching silky pants, with oriental designs flowing down the sides, with a very thin silky belt. She wears sandals and is very quick. Alternate Costume: Li Mei wears a revealing bra, bikini shorts, a necklace, thigh-high boots, and a metal rod that connects her bra. In Deception, Li Mei looks nothing like what she did in Deadly Alliance. She now wears a purple hat on her head; she also wears a black necklace with a gold pendant around her neck. She wears bits and pieces of armor on her upper arms, forearms, and hands. Her chest is also covered in metal albeit not a lot. She wears what looks to be purple bikini bottom type "shorts." She also wears thigh high purple and black boots. Alternate Costume: Li Mei wears a pretty big and thick silver helmet in her alt. costume. She wears dark purple sleeves that have silver and black armor covering her shoulders. She also has silver wrist guards. Her chest is bare except for metal plating covering her genitalia and upper thighs. She has a purple sash hanging in front of her legs. Her pants are dark purple as well and she wears silver boots with silver shin guard armor. In Mortal Kombat Li Mei's home village was forced into slavery to help construct Shang Tsung's palace around the Soulnado, which had been a long-time legend of her people. In attacking Kano, however, she gained the attention of Quan Chi, who promised her freedom if she could win a tournament. Around this time she befriended an old warrior among her enslaved villagers: the supposed "Champion of the Elder Gods" Shujinko, captured by Kano during his 40 year quest for the Kamidogu. Shujinko offered to train her even though he felt that her chances in the Deadly Alliance's "tournament" were slim. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Li Mei returned (most of the newly-introduced fighters did not). Though her ending in Deadly Alliance depicted her winning Quan Chi's tournament, and "winning" the right to be imprisoned forever in one of the Dragon King's soldiers' bodies, Deception had Bo' Rai Cho rescuing her from this fate. However, he was apparently only partially successful, and Li Mei took on some of the aspects of one of these ancient warriors. As such, she is far more battle-oriented in this game, wearing armor, for example. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Li Mei joins the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armageddon. She becomes the first casuality in the battle when Hotaru impales her with his Naginata. Story of Joining Sora's Team As the team members each go solo, Li Mei meets Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, upon seeing how they fought against Heartless and Zelnemies by using their combo attack. When they received a message from Goofy, who was with Ashra, that the Keyhole was in the location where there are more enemies surrounding it. When everyone met up, Li Mei joined in on the fight to assist Yakko, Wakko, and Dot against Pete and Shang Tsun. Soon after the showdown ended, and Sora connected her world with the Keyblade, Li Mei and the Mortal Kombat heroes joined to save their world from Organization XIII taking it over. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Nintendo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:Lea's Love Interests Category:Sin of Lust